The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series Episode 21
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: The Defenders are still looking for their kidnapped friends and try to destroy the Ring. It get's worse, Nega-Sean declared war against Equestria. Will they ever succeed this mission?


(_Previously_)

Me: We must go to Middle-Earth. Legend tells of the dark lord Sauron and the Ring that will give him the power to enslave the world.

Thea Stilton: What must we do?

Me: The ring must be destroyed.

Merlin: The Ring is part of the Weapons of almight which gives the Lords of Shadow the power to enslave all the worlds.

Lord Elrond: The Ring must be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom.

Riku: There's evil there that does not sleep.

Nega-Sean: Xehanort's forces are already moving. The Nine have left Minas Morgul. They will find the Ring and kill the one who carries it.

Robin Hood: We lost our leader because he sacrificed himself for us.

Skeleton Will: They took all of the little ones.

Celeborn: Without Sean, there's no hope.

**The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series**

**Episode 21 Chapter 2: The Battle for Middle-Earth.**

(_The exterior of the Misty mountains are seen. Faintly, voices echo within._)

Me: (v.o.) You cannot pass!

Thea Stilton: (v.o.) Sean!

Me: (v.o) I'm not afraid of you, demon. Not anymore. I'm the last keyblade wielder. The worlds will forever need me. Ah! Go back to the shadow! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun.

(_Zooms into Khazad-dûm, I confronted the Balrog._)

Me: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

(_I striked my keyblade on the bridge. The Balrog falls, and as he falls he snaps his whip which reaches up and grabs my ankle. I was pulled back, causing my keyblade to fall and I clinged to the ledge by my fingertips. Thea starts to run to me, but Boromir grabs her and holds her back._)

Pinkie Pie: Somepony do something.

Boromir: No! No!

Thea Stilton: Sean!

(_I was clinging desperately to the ledge, my fingers groping for a better hold._)

Me: Fly, you fools.

Thea Stilton: NO!

(_I let go of the ledge, and intercepts my keyblade, and attacks the Balrog as _

_we're falling. I jumped onto the Balrog's stomach, stabbing at him. As we fall, _

_the Balrog turns, causing me to fall off. The Balrog grabs me and knocks me_

_around against the sides. I was able to grab the horns of the Balrog and flip onto _

_the back of the Balrog's head. I stabbed the Balrog again in the back of the head. The lake _

_of Moria lights up in reflection of the Balrog's fire as he and me fall into the _

_water._)

Thea Stilton: (_wakes up_) Sean!

Geronimo Stilton: What is it, Thea.

Thea Stilton: Nothing. (_lays back down, her breathing relaxing._) Just a dream.

(_The Defenders were somewhere resting on the fields, but they must go further some of their friends are missing._)

Sora (from Kingdom Hearts): Come on, everybody. We must go further.

Robin Hood: Come on, Grumpy. No time to lose.

Grumpy: (_humored_) We walked day and night. With only three hours to sleep. I don't know if I can hold it anymore.

Aragorn: We must be quick. Uruks run fast and have a good sense of smell.

Mickey Mouse: Legolas! What do you see with your Elf-eyes?

Legolas: The Uruks turn Northeast. They're taking the little Defenders to Isengard.

Mickey Mouse: (_to himself_) Saruman.

(_Meanwhile in Isengard, Saruman's army is made._)

Saruman: The world is changing. Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor? To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman, and the union of the two towers? Soon, Lord Xehanort, the worlds will be ours.

Nega-Sean: The worlds will burn into the fires of industry. A new order will rise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword, and the gun, and the spear, and the dark iron fist of the Heartless.

(_The Nega-Sean went back to the Realm of Darkness for his army._)

Nega-Sean: (_to an orc_) I want them armed and ready to march for tomorrow.

Orc: But my lord, there are too many! They cannot all be armed in time, we don't have the means.

Nega-Sean: Get more men, work the furnaces for more hours.

Orc: We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires.

Nega-Sean: In some worlds are forests. Burn them!

Orc: Yes!

(_Back in the Throne Room of Dark Beauty Castle, Nega-Sean is listening to a henchman._)

Henchman: We will fight for you.

Nega-Sean: Swear it.

(_The henchman takes his dagger and cuts his palm, swearing with his blood._)

Henchman: We will die for Nega-Sean!

(_Back in Isengard, Saruman stands in the middle of a mob of Wild Men, armed with torches and poles._)

Saruman: The Horsemen took your lands. They drove yourpeople into the hillsto scratch a living off rocks!

Wild Man: (_yelling_) Murderers!

(_The Wild Men are seen yelling and grunting and raising their torches_)

Saruman: Take back the lands they stole from you, burn every village.

(_The Wild Men yell in approval and run off out of Isengard shouting and yelling. Nega-Sean arrives once more._)

Nega-Sean: Sending the Wild Men to kill other people? Very clever.

Saruman: Thank you. I give you my blessings when you're going to Equestria.

Nega-Sean: Thank you, Saruman, and don't worry. I'm more than prepared to win my war. And with my half-brother, Saint Sean, out of the way, nothing can stop me now. (_then to himself_) Not even you, Celestia.

(_Meanwhile in Caras Galadhon, an Elf came to lady Galadriel_)

Elf: Milady. A man in a hood arrived here. He wants to see you.

(_Galadriel goes to her garden to speak the hooded person._)

Hooded person: (_bows_) Milady. Finally.

Galadriel: You wish to speak me, stranger.

Hooded person: Yes, milady. Did a large group of heroes came here?

Galadriel: Why, of course. They left three days ago.

Hooded person: So they're safe. That's good.

Galadriel: Who are you?

Hooded person: I am who I am.

Galadriel: I don't understand. Why don't you show your face?

Hooded person: As you wish, milady.

(_The person shows his face. Galadriel was amazed._)

Galadriel: It's a miracle. But how did you survive?

Hooded person: It's a long story. Tell me, where are they going?

Galadriel: They were first rowing on the river to the falls of Rauros. They arrived at Amon Hen where a great battle began.

Hooded person: Did they survive?

Galadriel: They took the little heroes to Isengard and the rest are searching for them. Thea was so downhearted about everything that happened.

Hooded person: Then it's not too late.

Galadriel: Go! Help them!

(_Meanwhile on the mountain, the heroes are still searching for the little ones in the rain._)

Thea Stilton: (_sighs_) Still no sign of the little ones.

Aladdin: Don't worry. We'll find them.

(_Suddenly the mountain was shaking._)

Itchy Itchiford (from All Dogs Go To Heaven): What was that?

Thorin Oakenshield: Mountain Giants!

(_Large out-of-rock made giants are fighting against each other while the Defenders are standing on their legs. They must find a cave were they can be safe._)

Gandalf: Be careful!

(_After a hard struggle to find a cave, they finally found one._)

Mad Hatter: My goodness. Those are one of the things that upset me!

Diego (from Ice Age): Next time, we watch if we climb a mountain.

Hubie (from The Pebble and The Penguin): What do we do n-n-now?

Tod (from The Fox and The Hound): I think we better stay here for the night.

Duchess (from the Aristocats): We can't stay here all night.

Captain America: We're not going to stay here all night. We just have some rest and then we move on.

(_Everybody sleeps. Everyone but Thea. She was still thinking about me and the little ones. Twilight wakes up and goes to Thea._)

Twilight Sparkle: Thea. You really must go to sleep.

Thea Stilton: I still can't sleep after everything that happened.

Twilight Sparkle: Hey. Everything's going to be fine. I promise you that.

(_Thea smiles but suddenly Frodo's blade glows blue and there's a weird sound_)

Thea Stilton: Is it me or do I hear a crack?

Sid (from Ice Age): Yeah. That crack sounds like it's coming... from... the ground.

(_The cave collapses downwards and they fall deeply to an underground city. They reached some ground. But they were not safe yet, a horde of goblins came straight to them. They're fighting, but then the heroes were captured. But Thea and a goblin were still fighting and they fell deeper._)

Goblin: What do we have here?

Goblin 2: Intruders!

Phoebus (from the Hunchback of Notre Dame): We're not intruders.

Goblin: We'll see what the king says.

(_Meanwhile, the goblin horde brings the heroes through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to the throneroom and platform of the Great Goblin. The Great Goblin is a massive Goblin sitting on a throne, holding a mace topped with a skull. He is far larger than any other goblin, and he is incredibly ugly, with warts all over his swinging chin. The Defenders' weapons are piled together. The Great Goblin jumps off his throne, trampling several goblins, and approaches the Company._)

Great Goblin: Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?

Goblin: They're all strangers, Your Malevolence.

Great Goblin: Strangers?

Goblin: They came here unexpectedly.

Great Goblin: Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice.

(_The goblins search the Defenders thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find._)

Great Goblin: What are you doing here in these parts? Speak!

(_None of the heroes respond_)

Great Goblin: Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest. (_points at Dopey. However, Thorin steps forward._)

Thorin Oakenshield: Wait.

Great Goblin: Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin. Son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain. (_bows exaggeratedly to Thorin_) Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain at the moment. And you're not a king at the moment. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg.

Thorin Oakenshield: (_looks up in surprise and disbelief._) Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago.

Great Goblin: So you think his defiling days are done, do you? (_laughs and then turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate._) Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize and tell Xehanort that I found them all.

(_The Defenders are nervous_)

Great Goblin: Yes, just like many other villains, I'm a Dark Lord myself. Just like my friend over here.

(_Someone came out of the shadows: a dark man who not only serves the lord of Mordor but also the lord of the villains._)

Mouth of Sauron: My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome. (_he makes a toothy grin_)

Great Goblin: And about your leader, he wouldn't have made it anyway.

Merlin: He wouldn't have given up. He always fights for what's best for others.

Mouth of Sauron: (_sneers_) Old greybeard. (_The Defenders are still sad about me when he said that. The villains see their sorrow._) The kid was special to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought that someone who believes in good things could endure so much pain. And he did, Merlin. He did.

Aragorn: I do not believe it. And i will not believe it.

Mouth of Sauron: Believe what you will, heir of Isildur. Thou have something that belongs to my master.

(_Frodo feels on his chest but felt nothing._)

Frodo: (_whispers to Aragorn_) It's gone.

Aragorn: (_whispers_) What?!

Frodo: (_whispers_) The Ring is gone. It must have fallen deep in the caves.

Mouth of Sauron: Get the halfling!

(_A goblin grabbed Frodo and tries to take the Ring which he hasn't_)

Samwise Gamgee: Mr. Frodo!

Mouth of Sauron: (_he sees that Frodo doesn't have the Ring_) What? Where is it?!

Frodo: I don't know. I swear.

Great Goblin: Hold them tight!

(_Meanwhile there's something special to celebrate in the Realm of Darkness. The lost son has returned. Anakin Skywalker is once again for good Darth Vader_)

Master Xehanort: Finally. Darth Vader has returned. We wouldn't be the Lords of Shadow without him. Welcome.

(_The villains are cheering and are in the mood for a song._)

The song is Welcome to the Forty Thievs from Aladdin and the King of Thieves but now sung by the Dark Lords.

Flynn (from Ice Age 4): _Congratulations, bub._

Mysterio (Spider-Man villain): _You've joined the club_

Tai Lung (from Kung Fu Panda): _And everybody here agrees._

Diamond Dogs (from My Little Pony): _We got the finest blend of nearly-honest men,_

Lords of Shadow: _Welcome to the Dark Lord thieves!_

_A fraternity of thugs that you can trust  
There's nothing up our many sleeves_

Scar: _Got lotsa grub to share_

Pete: _Pull up an easy chair!_

Lords of Shadow: _Welcome to the forty thieves!_

Stromboli and Coachman: _Now you get to lie and cheat,_

Kaa: _Never hafta brush your teeth_

Lords of Shadow: _But we always aim to please_

Demyx (from Kingdom Hearts): _Care for one another_

King Sombra (from My Little Pony): _You'll never miss your mother_

Simon Squealer (from Geronimo Stilton): Oh, I *love* you guys

Shadow, Sally Rasmaussen and Madam Mim: _Schemin' up a scam, Out on a limb,_

Crunchrat, Drake (from the Pebble and the Penguin) and Grand Duke of Owls: _Takin' whatever we please_

Brer Fox: _And if you like to lurk_

Bat Batterson (from Geronimo Stilton): _You're gonna love this work!_

Lords of Shadow: _Welcome to the Dark Lord thieves!_

(_instrumental_)

Lords of Shadow: _Welcome to the Dark Lord thieves!_

Xehanort and other Dark Lords: _Together we're the perfect team (Aaaah)  
Larceny is in the genes (Aaaah)  
Dare to share the family dream? (Aaaah)_

****Nega-Sean:_Live a life o' leisure  
Countin' all yer treasure!_

Count Dooku, Saruman, Icy, Ursula, Dracula (from Van Helsing) and Galactus: _As an honorary member of the gang, There's no one alive ever leaves,_

Maleficent: _Ya gotta snatch and sneak_

Killer Croc (Batman villain): _Or else your future's bleak_

Magneto (X-men villain): _We got a lifetime contract dat yer bound to keep_

Lords of Shadow: _You wanna save your skin. You better fit right in,  
Wel-wel-welcome to the,  
Wel-wel-welcome to the  
Dark Lord thieves!_

(_Meanwhile, Thea regains consciousness and finds herself in a dark cavern, lying behind a clump of mushrooms. She sees the goblin who attacked her lying nearby, nearly dead. Suddenly, Thea sees something she has never seen before. A strange, scary figure approaches the goblin. A creature that everybody knows._)

Gollum: Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes! Gollum. Gollum.

(_Thea, out of sight behind the mushrooms, watches as gollum circles around the goblin. Gollum then begins pulling the goblin away by the feet. Suddenly, the goblin wakes up and begins flailing around. In a fit of rage, Gollum grabs a rock and pounds the goblin on the head with it, knocking it unconscious again. Thea watches in horror. Gollum resumes pulling the unconscious goblin away._)

Gollum: Nasty goblinses. Better than old bones, Precious; better than nothing.

(_Thea, emerging from her hiding spot, follows after Gollum. But first, she found the Ring on the ground. She picked it up and puts it in the pocket of her jacket. She heard Gollum singing in the distance. She follows the sound of his voice._)

Gollum: (_as Smeagol_) Too many boneses, Precious! Nothing of flesh! (_as Gollum_) Shut up! Get its skin off. Start with its head. (_singing_) The cold hard lands, they bites our hands, they gnaws our feet. The rocks and stones, they're like old bones, all bare of meat. Cold as death, they have no breath, it's good to eat!

(_Rounding a corner, Thea sees Gollum silhouetted on top of a rock in the middle of a small lake. Gollum is singing as he beats the goblin's body. He smashes it in the head again with a rock. Seeing the glow of Thea's dagger, Gollum looks up. Thea quickly hides behind a rock, realizing that her dagger is still glowing brightly. However, the dagger's light starts flickering, then completely dies out, signifying that the goblin is dead. Thea peeks out from behind the rock, then is shocked to see that Gollum is no longer there. Gollum stealthily paddles through the lake in his little boat, using his hands as paddles. Thea slowly looks up and finds Gollum on a rock above him; Gollum jumps down in front of Thea._)

Gollum: Blesses and splashes, Precious! That's a meaty mouthful.

(_Gollum approaches Thea, but Thea places the point of her dagger on Gollum's throat, causing Gollum to retreat in fear._)

Gollum: Aaahh. Gollum. Gollum.

Thea Stilton: Back. Stay back. I'm warning you, don't come any closer.

Gollum: It's got an elvish knife, but it's not an Elfs. Not an Elfs, no, and not a mens either; What is it, Precious? What is it?

Thea Stilton: My name is Thea Stilton.

Gollum: Stiltonses? What is a Stiltonses, Precious?

Thea Stilton: I'm a humanoid mouse from New Mouse City.

Gollum: Oh! We like Goblinses, batses and fishes, but we hasn't tried large mices before. Is it soft? Is it juicy?

(_As Gollum approaches again, Thea holds out her dagger in front of him and wildly waves it about._)

Thea Stilton: Now, now, keep your distance! I'll use this or my karate if I have to!

(_Gollum snarls at Thea, causing Thea to step back._)

Thea Stilton: I don't want any trouble, do you understand? Just show me the way to get out of here, and I'll be on my way.

Gollum: Why, is it lost?

Thea Stilton: Yes, yes, and I want to get unlost as soon as possible.

(_Upon hearing this, Gollum answers in a different voice than before; that is his Smeagol personality speaking._)

Gollum: Ooh! We knows! We knows safe paths for humanoid mices. Safe paths in the dark.

(_The Gollum side suddenly takes over the Smeagol side; this exchange of control happens several times in the rest of Thea and Gollum's conversation._)

Gollum: Shut up.

Thea Stilton: I didn't say anything.

Gollum: Wasn't talking to you. (_as Smeagol_) But yes, we was, Precious, we was.

Thea Stilton: (_looks strange_) Look, I don't know what your game is, but I-

Gollum: Games? We loves games, doesn't we, Precious? Does it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?

Thea Stilton: Maybe?

(_Smeagol holds up his hands , then begins reciting a riddle._)

Gollum: What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up, up, up it goes, and yet, never grows.

Thea Stilton: … The mountain.

(_Smeagol begins laughing uproariously._)

Gollum: Yess, yess, oh, let's have another one, eh. Yes, come on, do it, do it again. Ask us. (_As Gollum_) No! No more riddles. Finish him off. Finish him now. Gollum! Gollum!

(_Gollum begins rushing at Thea to kill her, but Thea holds out her hand to stop him and begins speaking.._)

Thea Stilton: No! No, no, I want to play. I do. I want to play. I can see you are very good at this. So why don't we have a game of riddles? Yes, just you and me.

(_Thea crouches until she is level with Gollum; Gollum scuttles forward, close to Thea, whispering excitedly._)

Gollum: Yes! Yes, just- just us.

Thea: Yes. Yes. And if I win, you show me the way out.

Gollum: Yes. Yes-

(_Gollum takes over and snarls, turning away from Thea. Gollum's two personality's talk to each other._)

Gollum: And if it loses? What then? (_As Smeagol_) Well, if it loses, Precious, we will eats it!

(_Gollum laughs to himself, then turns back to Thea_)

Gollum: If Stilton loses, we eats it whole.

(_There is a pause for several seconds as Thea digests this new information._)

Thea Stilton: Fair enough.

(_Thea stands up and puts her dagger away as Gollum looks on interestedly._)

Gollum: Well, Stilton first.

(_As Thea thinks of a riddle, Gollum rests his hands and chin on the edge of a rock._)

Thea Stilton: Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still.

(_As Gollum thinks, he keeps opening his eyes and mouth as if he knows the answer, then changes his mind. This goes on for several seconds, until he finally replies questioningly._)

Gollum: Teeth?

(_Thea looks unhappy, as the answer is correct. Gollum becomes ecstatic and laughs throatily._)

Gollum: Teeth! Yes, my Precious. But we- we only have nine.

(_Gollum displays his mouth, showing that he really does only have nine teeth. Thea is disgusted. Gollum begins reciting his next riddle, while getting closer and closer to Thea. Thea keeps a large rock between the two of them._)

Gollum: Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters.

Thea Stilton: Just a minute.

(_As Thea walks off thinking, Gollum's evil face turns into Smeagol's excited face._)

Gollum: Oh, oh! We knows. We knows! Shut up.

(_As Thea observes the water, she noticed tiny waves forming as a breeze ruffles the surface of the water._)

Thea Stilton: Wind. It's wind! Of course it is.

(_Gollum snarls in frustration and begins slinking around, approaching Thea._)

Gollum: Very clever, mices, very clever.

(_As he gets too close for comfort, Thea pulls out her dagger and points it at Gollum again, but also begins saying her own riddle._)

Thea Stilton: A box without hinges, key or lid; yet golden treasure inside is hid.

(_Gollum thinks hard, talking to himself and making many hand motions._)

Gollum: A box...and a lid...and then a key...

Thea Stilton: Well?

Gollum: It's nasty.

Thea Stilton: Give up?

Gollum: Give us a chance, Precious, give us a chance!

(_In frustration, Smeagol begins pounding the floor and snarling. He puckers his face up deeply, then suddenly opens his eyes wide as he gets the answer._)

Gollum: Eggses! Eggses! What crunchy little eggses, yes. Grandmother taught us to suck them. Yes.

(_As Smeagol laughs, a bat makes a noise in the darkness. Thea turns to look for the source of the noise; as she turns back around, she realizes that Gollum is gone. Gollum's voice suddenly starts sounding like an echo from different parts of the cave. Gollum speaks his riddle from some unknown spot._)

Gollum: We have one for you: All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stone to meal. Answer us.

Thea Stilton: Give me a moment, please, I gave you a good long while.

(_Thea tries to think while at the same time she walks around with her dagger drawn, looking for Gollum._)

Thea Stilton: I don't know this one.

Gollum: Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable?

(_As Gollum says 'crunchable,' he appears behind Thea and tries to grab her by the throat, but Thea jumps away and points her dagger at Gollum._)

Thea Stilton: Let me think. Let me think.

Gollum: It's stuck. Stiltonses is stuck.

(_Thea paces back and forth next to the water, thinking. Gollum smiles eerily and puts up his hands in a shrug._)

Gollum: Time's up. (_shifts, preparing to leap on Thea._)

Thea Stilton: Time. Time! The answer is, like Sean would say, unfortunately time.

(_Gollum snarls in frustration._)

Thea Stilton: Actually, it wasn't that hard.

Gollum: Last question. Last chance. Ask us. Ask us!

(_Although Gollum is smiling sweetly, he has a rock clutched behind his back with which to hit Thea. The first time he says "Ask us," he says it sweetly. He then roars it a second time angrily._)

Thea Stilton: Yes, yes, alright.

(_Thea strolls to the edge of the lake to think. She absentmindedly rubs the pocket of her jacket and feels the ring inside._)

Thea Stilton: What have I got in my pocket?

(_Gollum looks disgusted and angry_)

Gollum: That's not fair. It's not fair! It's against the rules.

(_In frustration, Gollum throws down the rock he'd been clutching._)

Gollum: Ask us another one.

Thea Stilton: No, no, no. You said 'Ask me a question.' Well, that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?

(_Gollum jumps off his rock and approaches Thea; Thea moves to keep a rock between her and Gollum._)

Gollum: Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three.

(_Gollum holds up two fingers to quantify three._)

Thea Stilton: Three guesses. Very well, then, guess away.

Gollum: Handses!

(_Thea puts her hand out of her pocket just in time._)

Thea Stilton: Wrong, guess again.

(_Gollum crouches on the floor, trying to think of the answer. He mutters potential answers to himself._)

Gollum: Fish-bones, goblin's teeth, wet shells, bat's wings... Knife! Oh, shut up.

Thea Stilton: Wrong again. Last guess.

Gollum: String! Or nothing.

Thea Stilton: Two guesses at once; wrong both times.

(_Upon hearing this, Gollum falls to the floor, sobbing._)

Thea Stilton: I won the game, you promised to show me the way out.

Gollum: Did we say so, Precious? Did we say so?

(_Gollum slowly turns around and glares hatefully at Thea._)

Gollum: What has it got in its pocketses?

(_Thea points her dagger at Gollum._)

Thea Stilton: That's no concern of yours. You lost.

Gollum: Lost? Lost? Lost?

(_Gollum grins as he slowly approaches Thea, planning to kill her. He reaches for something hidden at his side; realizing that the item is not there, his face registers his shock. He begins groping all over himself trying to find it._)

Gollum: Where is it? Where is it? No! Where is it? No!

(_Gollum scuttles around the cave, scattering bones and rocks as he searches in vain for the Ring. He even splashes through the shallows of the lake. His voice breaks as he cries._)

Gollum: Lost! Curse us and crush us, my precious is lost!

(_While Gollum's back is toward her, Thea, realizing what it was that Gollum lost, quickly takes the Ring from her pocket and holds it in her hand behind her back._)

Thea Stilton: What have you lost?

Gollum: Mustn't ask us! Not its business! No! Gollum, Gollum.

(_Gollum, leaning over the edge of the lake, sobs quietly. But suddenly, a flashback came back to him._)

_Flashback_

Nega-Sean: Gollum? Are you there?

Gollum: What do you want from us, princes of darkness?

Nega-Sean: I want you to do something for me, but I need your precious.

Gollum: Forget it, fat princes. We will never give away the precious.

Nega-Sean: First, I'm not fat. Second, it's just to keep safe. You can stay away from it for a little while, please? You can trust me.

Gollum: Alright then.

Nega-Sean: I'm going to keep the ring safe. But there could be a chance that I can lose it. If that happens, if it's in hands of the heroes, I want you to find them and kill them. Especially Sean and Thea Stilton.

_Flashback ends_

(_As he stares into the water, his sobs cease and his face becomes contorted in anger._)

Gollum: What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?

(_In fear, Thea clutches the Ring behind her more tightly and points her dagger at Gollum. Gollum slowly looks up in shock and anger._)

Gollum: She stole it. She stole it! SHE STOLE IT!

(S_narling, Gollum throws a stone at Thea. Thea deflects it with her dagger, then runs away, with Gollum chasing her. Back in the throneroom of the Great Goblin, dozens of goblins carry massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Great Goblin. Meanwhile, the Great Goblin is dancing and singing lustily.]_

Great Goblin: _Bones will be shattered, necks will be rung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin Town._

(_Grinnah, one of the goblins, is examining the weapons the dwarves brought with them. He picks up Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and slides it a few inches out of its sheath. Recognizing the sword, he gasps in horror and throws down the sword. It lands in view of all the goblins. Recognizing it, the goblins howl in fear and rage as they retreat from it; the Great Goblin runs rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. He speaks loudly, pointing at the sword._)__

Great Goblin: I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks.__

(_As he speaks, Grinnah and the rest of the Goblins begin whipping the heroes with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing._)__

Great Goblin: Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!__

(_Goblins hold Thorin down, and one of them pulls out his knife and prepares to behead Thorin._)__

(_Suddenly, there is a massive explosion of bright light; the sound goes muted as a shockwave rips through the area, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines. Everyone is knocked down, including the Great Goblin. When the force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area have been snuffed out; in the background, a shadow with a cloak walks up. It is hooded man, holding a keyblade and another sword, Glamdring. Light slowly returns to the area as the goblins and the heroes slowly look up, recovering from the shock. They all stare at the hooded person._)

Hooded person: Take up arms, heroes. Fight. Fight!

(_The heroes quickly get up and begin fighting the goblins began to attack the hooded person, but fought back._)

Hooded person: Gandalf! This belongs to you.

(_The hooded person throws the sword, Glamdring, to Gandalf and used it together with his staff to fight the goblins. The Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, sees Gandalf's sword and points at it, crying aloud to his goblins._)

Great Goblin: He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!

(_Some of the heroesreach their pile of weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other; they use their weapons to defeat the goblins around them. Dopey, while fighting, lands on the floor; the Great Goblin runs at him and swings his mace._)

Some hero: Dopey!

(_Applejack jumps forward and deflects the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. The rest of the heroes and the hooded person continue to fight._)

Hooded person: Follow me. Quick! Run!

(_Cutting down the goblins around them, the heroes and the hooded person run along a pathway leading away from the throne room. Meanwhile Thea hurries through a cave, fleeing from Gollum, whom we can hear in the distance._)

Gollum: Give it to us!

(_Thea is in a side cave; she sees Gollum running past the entrance of the cave she is in. Gasping, she turns around and tries to run through a crack in the wall. However, she gets stuck partway through. She looks up in fear as Gollum, attracted by the noise, backtracks and sees Thea stuck in the crack. Snarling, Gollum approaches Thea._)

Gollum: It's ours. It's ours!

(_Thea exhales and pushes as hard as she can; she manages to slip through the crack. Gollum snarls. On the other side of the crack, Thea falls down from her exertions. As she hits the ground, the Ring, which was in her hand, flies into the air. As it descends, Thea reaches up to grab it; instead of landing in her hand, however, the Ring slides onto her finger, and Thea suddenly becomes invisible. Gollum jumps into the area where Thea is, growling, and looks around for Thea; however, since Thea is invisible, he doesn't see her, and Gollum continues down the cave. Thea, with the Ring on, sees everything as if she's in a different reality. All the colors are muted, and the edges of everything are blurred and wavy._)

Gollum: Thief! Stilton!

(_Seeing Gollum run away, Thea slowly stands up in shock. Meanwhile the hooded person and the heroes_ _are running through the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds of goblins running after them._)

Hooded person: Quickly!

(_Spike the Dragon sees several goblins running at them from in front; he and some of the heroes cut a guardrail from the path and hold it out in front of them like a massive spear._)

Spike (from My little pony): Charge!

(_He and the other heroes charge at the oncoming goblins and sweep them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Spike uses his fire and begins burning the goblins. The rest of the Defenders attack in their own style. Gimli hits one goblin who falls and lands on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the Defenders also fight the goblins around them with their various weapons and fighting styles. Several goblins snarl as they swing on ropes toward the heroes._)

Sora (from Kingdom Hearts): Cut the ropes!

(_Sora and some of the Defenders cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place; the platform falls outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes. As Twilight Sparkle fights, several goblins start shooting arrows at her. She deflects some arrows with her magic; she then grabs a nearby ladder with her magic and drops it on the oncoming goblins. Allo and some of the other heroes run forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins it has trapped in front of them. As they approach a missing area of the path, the goblins fall down into the darkness; the ladder, however, acts as a bridge for the heroes to cross to the rest of the path. As soon as they cross it, Grumpy breaks the ladder, preventing the goblins chasing them from crossing it._)

Hooded person: Quickly!

(_The heroes and the hooded man continue running through the maze-like paths; they get on a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. They slice some ropes, and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path._)

Thorin Oakenshield: Jump!

(_Several of the heroes manage to jump to the other path; however, before the rest can, the suspended path swings back like a pendulum to where it started, and several goblins leap on. As the path swings back again, the rest of the heroes and the hooded person manage to jump to the new path as well; they cut the ropes, causing the swinging path and the goblins on it to fall. The heroes and the hooded person continue running through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in their way. Gandalf strikes a rock above them with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of the Defenders, squashing all the goblins in their way. Soon, they approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As they try to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up onto the bridge, in front of the Defenders. As the Defenders pauses, hundreds of goblins approach them from all sides._)

Great Goblin: You thought you could escape me?

(_The Great Goblin swings his mace twice causing Merlin and the hooded man to stumble back and almost fall._)

Great Goblin: What are you going to do now, wizard and stranger?

(_Merlin leaps forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye with his magic cane. The Great Goblin drops his mace and clutches his face in pain._)

Great Goblin: Ow, ow, ow!

(_The hooded person steps forward and slices the Great Goblin with his keyblade in the belly; the Great Goblin falls to his knees, clutching his belly._)

Great Goblin: That'll do it.

(_The hooded person then gives the Great Goblin a big punch in the face, causing him to fall down unconscious. His weight causes the bridge to start shaking; suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the defenders are standing breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. The bridge slides at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way; the heroes cling on, screaming in terror. The bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the heroes in the timber and wood. The hooded person gets up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of the heroes, who are still stuck in the wreckage._)

Bashful: Well, that could have been worse.

(_Suddenly, the heavy Great Goblin, still unconscious, lands on the wreckage, squishing the heroes further. They cry out in pain._)

Grumpy: You've got to be joking!

(_As the heroes extricate themselves from the rubble, Taran looks up and sees thousands of goblins running at them._)

Taran (from the Black Cauldron): Merlin!

Mr. Fantastic: There's too many! We can't fight them.

Gandalf: Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!

(_The heroes get up quickly, helping each other out of the rubble, and they run away, following Gandalf and the hooded person. Meanwhile, Gollum jumps into a tunnel, a tunnel with an exit to the side of the mountain. Daylight is visible through the exit._)

Gollum: Wait, my Precious! Wait! Gollum, Gollum.

(_Thea slowly approaches, invisible with the Ring on. She has her dagger drawn. Hearing a noise, Gollum quickly hides behind a rock. As Thea watches, the hooded person and the heroes run by, escaping through the exit. Thea, seeing her friends, is frantic. The heroes and the hooded person run down the side of the steep, tree-covered mountain. Gollum again enters the tunnel, looking for Thea and the Ring. Thea, still invisible, put her dagger fearless to Gollum's neck, then pulls back to swing the dagger and cut off Gollum's head. Before she can swing, however, Gollum turns around, looking down the passageway behind her. He cannot see Thea, but Thea can see him. Again, Thea places the tip of her dagger at Gollum's throat, but she hesitates upon seeing Gollum's extreme sadness. For a second, Gollum looks almost human. Thea lowers her dagger, pitying Gollum and remembering what I told her in Moria. Thea then looks determined and takes a deep breath, stepping back a few feet. Hearing Thea's feet, Gollum frowns and begins to growl. Thea runs forward and leaps over Gollum, stepping on Gollum's head and knocking him over in the process. Still invisible, Thea runs out the exit. Gollum jumps up and scrabbles around her, trying to grab the invisible hea, roaring all the while._)

Gollum: Stilton! Thief! Curse it and crush it, we hates it forever!

(_Finally, the heroes came out of a cave and saw daylight once more. Once they're outside, the hooded person disappears._)

Flash: Ah, daylight.

Trap Stilton: Say. Where's that mysterious guy?

Peter Pan: Who was he anyway?

Jack Skellington: Whoever he was, he saved our lives.

Geronimo Stilton: Speaking of which, where is Thea?

(_Suddenly Thea appears by putting the Ring off._)

Thea Stilton: I'm here. And I believe this belongs to you, Frodo.

Frodo Baggins: The Ring.

Thea Stilton: It fell along with me and a Goblin and then I met a strange, creepy creature. Maybe it was that Gollum guy.

Frodo, Gandalf and Sam: Gollum!

Aragorn: No. It can't be.

Frodo Baggins: But how? Gollum is dead. I saw him falling in the lava of Mount Doom.

Thea Stilton: Well, he sure seems alive when I saw him. Oh no, maybe he also cooperates with...

Philoctetes: The rest of the Lords of Shadow. Oh god, there's your answer.

Thea Stilton: But how did you escape?

Merlin: We were about to be tortured and killed, but suddenly a strange figure in a coat came to the rescue.

Thea Stilton: A human in a coat?

Nick Cutter (from Primeval): Okay, something's going on on here. We better find out.

Mickey Mouse: Not until we rescued our little friends.

Thea Stilton: Then let's keep moving.

Equestria – 12 a.m.

(_Since Equestria is completely in the universe from now on. Strange forces are beginning to meddle with the future of this world. Everything was quiet in Ponyville, even on Canterlot._)

Princess Celestia: It's strange. I haven't seen my student, Twilight, since Discord was reformed.

Royal Canterlot Guard: Perhaps she and her friends are with the Defenders on another very important mission.

Princess Celestia: I really hope everything's alright with them.

(_Meanwhile you can hear Queen Chrysalis' voice_)

Queen Chrysalis (from My Little Pony): (_To Nega-Sean_) Canterlot has one defense that is also their weakness. A large magic barrier used by a unicorn named Shining Armor. He's, now, married to Cadence and lives in the Crystal Empire.

(_Nega-Sean prepares many things including a secret weapon._)

King Sombra (from My Little Pony): How can brute strength defeat a large, powerful barrier?

Nega-Sean: Agression is power.

Garble the Dragon (from My Little Pony): Even when that barrier's down, you need an army. Thousands.

Nega-Sean: What about one hundred thousand?

Gilda the Griffin (from My Little Pony): But there is no such army.

(_But when they all look out of the tower of Dark Beauty Castle, they saw an army of one hundred thousand men and women._ _They looked in awe while Nega-Sean does his speech._)

Nega-Sean: This is the day we've all been waiting for! Tonight, the universe will be stained with the blood of Equestria! March from the Everfree forest to Ponyville and then straight to Canterlot In this war, you don't know mercy, pain or fear. You will taste human and pony flesh! Go! In name of our lord Xehanort and the rest of the Dark Lords!To waaaaaaaar! (_he raises both his hands_)

(_The army is cheering for Nega-Sean and Simon Squealer and Chrysalis stare in disbelief, a tear falls from their eyes. The armies are marching through a portal to Equestria._)

(_Meanwhile, we see the little Defenders tied up and Uruk-hai are guarding them at the edge of a forest._)

Benjamin Stilton: (_opens his eyes and speaks silently_) Pandora. Wake up.

Pandora: Mmm. Where are we? Why are we tied up?

Scootaloo: Shh. Quiet. We must try to escape.

Lilo: But how?

Uruk-hai: Hey, you. Quiet!

(_Then there is a sound coming from the forest._)

Applebloom: What was that?

Merry: It's the trees.

Littlefoot: The trees?

Merry: Yeah. We've heard the stories back home. They say the Elves brought them alive.

Sweetie Belle: Alive?

Merry: Trees that could talk. Trees that could whisper. Even move.

(_Then suddenly there's another strange sound, but this one is different. The Uruk-hai are this time on their guard._)

Fievel Mousekowitz: What was that?

Applebloom: That sounds like a horse.

(_And then all of a sudden an army of men on horses came to kill the Uruk-Hai and Orcs. This was the moment to escape. But someone tried to stop them and eat them._)

Orc: Go on. Call for help. Nobody will save you this time. (_Then he gets hit by a spear._)

(_The battle went on and Scootaloo was about to be hit by a horse hoof. Day approached and the Defenders are still looking for their friends. Legolas looks to the sky that became red._)

Legolas: Red sky. Blood has spilt last night.

Wolverine: Then let's keep moving.

(_The heroes kept moving and suddenly they came in a different land._)

Aragorn: Rohan. Home of the horsemasters.

(_Then suddenly some horsemen appeared in the distance. Aragorn greets them_.)

Aragorn: Riders of Rohan! What news is there from the Mark?

(_The riders heard him and came straight to the Defenders and pointed their spears in front of them._)

Eomer: Aragorn. It's good to see you again. But what purpose are strangers bringing to these lands?

Grumpy: Give me your name, horsemaster. And I shall give you mine.

(_By hearing this, Eomer stepped from his horse and came closer to Grumpy. While approaching, Sora holds a hand against Grumpy's chest to protect him._)

Eomer: I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it was taller.

Robin Hood: (_angrily pulls out an arrow from his quiver and place it on his bow_) You will die once you do that.

Aragorn: No arguments. These are friends. We've come to stop Sauron once more, but first we we're searching for a pack of Uruk-Hai. They took many of our other friends.

Eomer: We took down the Uruk-Hai last night. We left none alive.

Sneezey: But there were little people. Have you seen little people with them?

Aragorn: They're good fighters, but they're still children even in your eyes.

Eomer: We putted the corpses on each other and burnt them.

Grumpy: Dead?

Eomer: I'm sorry.

Aragorn: And what about King Theoden?

Eomer: I think he might need some help.

King Mickey: Then let's split up in teams. One team goes to Edoras and help the king, the other checks the corpses.

Legolas: What about Minas Tirith? They will also be once again threatened by the armies of Mordor.

Gandalf: We make a team to go there.

Sora (from Kingdom Hearts): Then it's settled.

Eomer: Alright. Good luck finding your friends. But don't have much hope for them, it has forsaken these lands.

(_The teams are each going their own way._)

Merlin: Thea. You better come with us to Minas Tirith.

Geronimo Stilton: Go, Thea. I will find Benjamin and Pandora. No matter what happens.

(_Thea and Geronimo hugged each other._)

Geronimo Stilton: Be careful.

(_Geronimo went with the team to check the corpses. When they arrived the corpses still stink and there's even a head put on a spear. Gimli and Grumpy are searching between the corpses. They found something._)

Grumpy: A piece of cloth. Maybe it's one of them.

Geronimo Stilton: Oh no.

Gimli: We failed.

Legolas: (_speaking in Elvish_) May they rest in peace.

(_Aragorn angrily kicks against a helmet and shouts. All seems hopeless until Aragorn saw something on the ground. Time for his tracking skills._)

Aragorn: (_While he explains, images are shown of the little Defenders doing those things._) Here lies someone and here too. There are many. They crawled. They were tied. They cut down their ropes. They were followed. They began to run further and further. To the forest of Fangorn.

Gimli: Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?

(_Meanwhile the little Defenders are in Fangorn Forest._)

Merry: I think we lost him.

(_That's what they think and an orc approached. He saw them and goes after them._)

Orc: I'm gonna cut you all into pieces.

(_The little Defenders are running quikly and climb into a tree. When they're on the tree, they look if the coast is clear._)

Benjamin Stilton: He's gone.

(_But then Benjamin got grabbed by the feet. The orc puts him on the ground, then Benjamin kicked his face. The Orc became angrier._)

Huey: BENJAMIN!

(_Then suddenly unexpected the tree awoke. But it was a familiar face._)

Treebeard: Ooh.

Pandora: (_gasps_) Treebeard?

(_Treebeard raised his foot._)

Orc: (_to Benjamin_) I'm gonna make a hole in your belly. (_But then realises something's not right, he looks behind him and gets squashed by Treebeard's foot._)

Treebeard: Little Defenders. Boeraroem.

Benjamin: Thanks, Treebeard.

Dewey: It's good that we have a big, strong, talking tree in our team.

Treebeard: Correction. I'm an Ent. And it's good that I found you because I was needed to protect my home, little Defenders. Nobody cares about the woods anymore.

Pandora: What do you mean?

Treebeard: It's those Orcs. They come with fire. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning. Destroyers and usurpers, curse them!

Louie: We came to stop them.

Treebeard: We better go to Sean and the other Defenders.

Pinocchio: I'm sorry that I have to say this, but he sacrificed himself for us a few days ago.

Treebeard: So he's dead. Without Sean there's no hope. Nobody else can help us stop the Dark Lords.

Mowgli: Let's keep going. The others are still looking for us.

(_Meanwhile, it was night in Equestria and everything's quiet. But nobody noticed the looming shadow among them. Nega-Sean disguised as a pony, because the magic has returned, stands on a cliff looking at Canterlot._)

Nega-Sean: Alright, everypony. You know the plan. Move silently into the village and go to the many places that I told you. I, first, wait here and then I help.

Bad boy 1 (_as pony_): Excuse me, boss. Why are you saying'everypony' instead of 'everybody'.

Nega-Sean: Because they talk like that, that's why. What are you waiting for? Go on. The earlier, the better.

Bad girl 1 (_as pony_): But what about the guards and if those princesses attack us.

Nega-Sean: (_smiles funny_) That's what weapons and magic are for. (_then get's serious_) Now arm yourselves and get moving.

(_The thugs, disguised as ponies, are moving silently through ponyville. Some stayed at the pony houses, the others go further to the castle. When they're almost near the entrance, one of them called Nega-Sean._)

Bad Girl 2: We're almost at the entrance, boss.

Nega-Sean: Alrighty then. Are there guards?

Bad Girl 2: Most are in the castle courtyard, but there are also some outside the barrier.

Nega-Sean: Kill them all.

Bad Girl 2: With pleasure. Attack!

(_The thugs attack as quick as they can, something the pony guards did not foresee. It's, alas, too late for them. In one of the towers, Princess Luna heard screams._)

Princess Luna: Who's there?! Show yourself!

Bad Boy 3: Boss, it's the princess of the night. She saw us.

Nega-Sean: Launch the catapults! Activate the guns! Aaaaaand attack!

(_Now the war has truly started. The thugs are attacking and began to evade all of Equestria._)

Princess Luna: (_looks in shock and awe_) Sweet Celestia.

(_During the war, the ponies from Ponyville are in serious danger while Nega-Sean concentrates on Canterlot. It kept on for hours. In the castle, Princess Celestia looked outside._)

Princess Celestia: What's this? What on Equestria?

(_She flew down from her room and went to the courtyard._)

Princess Luna: Sister. Thank goodness, you're here.

Princess Celestia: What's going on? What's all that noise?

Princess Luna: We're under attack by other ponies.

Princess Celestia: What? Oh no. And others are in danger. Where are the guards that where outside the barrier.

Princess Luna: They were under attack. None survived.

(_Celestia looks in shock and awe hearing this from her sister._)

Nega-Sean: Fear. This world is now filled with it. (_giggles_) Let us ease their pain. Release the prisoners.

Bad Girl Leader: Catapults!

(_They launched the catapults filled with heads of pony guards. Not a beautiful sight._)

Princess Luna: What must we do now?

Princess Celestia: We fight. Equestria and its residents lives depend on it. All guards help the other ponies and defend Ponyville and Equestria. Prepare for battle. (_speaks to herself_) What is the reason of this madness?

Nega-Sean: Those fools think they're safe. Go, my minions. Destroy that barrier.

(_They followed the orders. They do everything to destroy the barrier even a battering ram. Celestia saw that._)

Princess Celestia: Stop them!

(_The pony guards do everything to stop the thugs, but the thugs are still trying to destroy the barrier._)

Princess Luna: Where are those Defenders when you need them?

Princess Celestia: I don't know. But we will not surrender.

Princess Luna: It's honor to fight once again alongside you.

(_The thugs are still using the battering ram, but there's not a scratch in the barrier not even a little one. The pony guards kill them all. Some are retreating_.)

Nega-Sean: What are you doing, you useless scum?!

Bad Girl Leader: The barrier won't give! It's too strong!

Nega-Sean: Get back there and smash it down!

Bad Boy Leader: But nothing can breach it!

Nega-Sean: (_smiles scary_) Bruton will breach it. (_yells_) Bring up the Infernal Engine Heartless!

(_2 rhino dream-eaters lead something dangerous the path to the entrance. A type of Heartless. It's a large machine with a big mouth. On the top there are three Heartless archers. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and the pony guards look in fear and awe. Now things really begin to get serious._)

Thugs: (_yelling_) Bruton! Bruton! Bruton!

(_Meanwhile in Middle-Earth, the team who looks for the small Defenders are now in Fangorn Forest._)

Grumpy: (_saw something on a leaf. He touched it, then smelled it and tasted of it and then he spits it out._) Orc blood.

Gabumon: They could be everywhere.

Geronimo Stilton: Don't give up. Keep searching.

(_Legolas stands still_)

Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Legolas?

Legolas: Someone's approaching. A boy in a coat. We must be careful.

(_Everybody is careful and are waiting for the right moment to attack._)

Sora (from Kingdom Hearts): Be on your guard. Now!

(_They all look behind them to attack. A large flash of light appeared and the heroes attack as quick as they can. But the boy in the coat avoided all their attacks, he used his keyblade to creat a shockwave. Everybody stood still._)

Hooded person: The little Defenders, you're searching for, are safe. They met someone who you thought he would never return to your base.

Twilight Sparkle: You're the person who rescued us from the goblins.

Hooded person: I am.

Aragorn: Why did you help us?

Hooded person: Everybody needs help. Even their own leader.

Geronimo Stilton: Who are you? (_the hooded person does not answer, then Geronimo yells out of anger._) Show yourself!

(_The boy took of his hood. It was a face that the heroes thought they would never see again. It was me. The Defenders looked with mouths wide open._)

Twilight Sparkle: (_silently_) Impossible.

Legolas: Forgive us. We thought you were someone else.

Me: Well, if it was someone else, then I wouldn't be here and here I am.

Geronimo Stilton: But how? You fell.

Me: Through fire...and water. (_While I'm telling my story, a flashback is shown._) From the deepest dungeon on the highest peak, I fought, just like Gandalf did it before, against the Balrog of Morgoth. I used all my strength to send the vile creature to the dakr abyss from whence it came. Untill I, finally, defeated my enemy, I was totally weak. Darkness took over me, it felt like I was vanishing. Then I heard voices, voices that gave me hope to fight on and never lose. I, once again, draw breath and I was ready. (_The flashback stops_) I have returned, my friends, and this time for good. And I will once again help you all with the turning of the tide.

Geronimo Stilton: Come here. (_hugs me and I hugged back. Then the rest were hugging too._)

Twilight Sparkle: We thought we lost you forever.

Tweedledee: And Thea was heartbroken.

Tweedledum: You don't know how heartbroken.

Me: Oh dear. We're is she now.

Sora (from Kingdom Hearts): We went in teams. The other two teams are at Edoras and Minas Tirith.

Me: You mean there's a war coming?

Hercules: I'm afraid so. We must do everything to help the residents of Middle-Earth.

Me: Let's first go to Edoras. We need King Theoden's help.

Grumpy: Then what are we waiting for?

(_We're travelling to Edoras, in the kingdom of Rohan, to search the help of King Theoden and his army. When we arrived, there were guards._)

Gamling: Halt. Who are you?

Me: My name is Sean Peetermans and these are the Defenders, we're friends of Middle-Earth and of Theoden, your king.

Gamling: So the rest have come. Your other allies await you.

Me: It's good that Theoden is not once again manipulated by Saruman.

(_We entered the golden hall and we met the tem that went to Edoras. They were also standing with a mouth wide open for who they see._)

March Hare: (_makes some noises and points at me_)

Robin Hood: He's alive!

Michiel Mostrey: We thought we would never see you again? (_hugs me_)

Pinkie Pie: He's alive! (_gives me a big, powerful hug_)

Terk: Where is he?! I'm gonna kill him! (_she came to me_) You are the luckiest, the cunniest and the most reckless boy I've ever known. (_she hugged me and began to cry_)

Tantor: (_grabs Terk with his trunk_) Sometimes you, really, make me blush.

Me: I'll tell you everything, but first we must speak the king.

(_We went to the throne where the king sits._)

Me: (_bows_) Hail Theoden King. The Defenders have come to your aid.

King Theoden: Ah, so you are the heroes that Gandalf and Aragorn told me about. It's a great honor. I'm also proud of my niece, Eowyn, that she's also a member of your group.

Me: She's one of the best. There's much to talk, my lord. War is at hand. This world is being threatened not only by Mordor but also by the Realm of Darkness. Some of their armies are already on their way. Gondor is also in trouble. You must bring your people to safety.

Aragorn: What does the king of Rohan order?

(_A few minutes later outside_)

Gamling: Everybody must pack their things. We're seeking protection at Helms Deep. Don't take too much possesions with you only the things we need.

Grumpy: (_to the rest of Defenders_) Helms Deep. They flee into the mountains while they should stand here and fight.

Aragorn: Theoden only does what's good for his people. Helms Deep saved them before.

Me: Edoras is indeed not a safe place. Helms Deep is safe but not always. Theoden is walkign into a trap like many others who are in war. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. He thinks he's leading his people to safety, but what they're really going to get is a massacre. We must help them win the fight at Helms Deep. If we win, we go immediatly to Minas Tirith and help them too. Are you with me?

Mickey Mouse: Always.

(_We're about to leave for Helms Deep. Meanwhile, Equestria is still at war. The Infernal Engine is using his battering ram attack to break the barrier. The first punch was really powerful even Princess Celestia felt that._)

Princess Celestia: To the entrance!

(_Each punch becomes stronger and stronger. The princesses and the guards hurry themselves to the entrance._)

Princess Luna: It becomes worser. We need reinforcements. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor can help us.

Princess Celestia: Then summon them, sister.

(_The Heartless almost broke through the barrier. The guards become nervous._)

Princess Celestia: Steady! Steady!

(_Then the Heartless makes a big smash through the barrier, but the barrier was not completly broken._)

Princess Luna: You're soldiers of Canterlot. Whatever comes through that barrier, you will stand your ground.

(_Then the Heartless makes one last smash and the whole barrier was broken. Not only that, the first attackers who came through are trolls, Large Body Heartless, Defender Heartless, Fat Bandit Heartless, Bruiser Unversed, Wild Bruiser Unversed, Buckle Bruiser Unversed, Berserker Nobodies and even some Brutes from the Covenant. Celestia looked in shock._)

Princess Luna: Attack them!

(_But the large attackers are too strong. Growling at them and smashing them. It was a fiasco._)

Princess Celestia: Back to the castle!

(_they hurry themselves to the towers to attack them from above._)

Nega-Sean: Move into the castle. Kill everyone in your path except the princesses. They're all mine. We must capture them all three of them. Take the two in the castle first and use the towers.

(_They followed his orders and also use towers to get to the top floors of the castle, also Bolt Tower Heartless come to their aid. The Royal Guards are fighting as hard as they can with their magic on the towers._)

Princess Celestia: Not on the towers! Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls! Take them down!

(_The trolls and other grotesque attackers are growling out of pain and died. But the towers get closer and the other thugs and soldiers are able to enter the castle. There was one safe place were the princesses might regain their strengths, the throne room. At least, that's what they think._)

Princess Luna: This is madness. This is the end of the world. It was all unexpected.

Princess Celestia: All those invaders. They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean.

(_Silent scary voice_): Celestia. Luna.

Princess Celestia: Who's there?

(_Silent scary voice_): Celestia. Luna. (_laughs_)

Princess Luna: Show yourself!

(_A powerful wind came through one of the stained glass windows. The princesses were watchful. Dramatic scary music sounds when the scary voice shows his face._)

Nega-Sean: Princesses. Finally, we meet each other. (_bows exaggeradetly_)

Princess Celestia: I suppose you're the pony who started this war.

Nega-sean: I am, but I'm not really a pony. (S_ometimes changes himself into who he really _is.) Surprised how I all planned this. Straight out of my mind.

Princess Celestia: Who are you?

Nega-sean: I'm the one who... (_saw some food on the table and eats while he tells_) freed Discord in the first place. I'm Nega-Sean.

Princess Celestia: You? So you were the one who freed Discord from his stone prison. Get out!

Nega-Sean: Sorry. I don't take orders from creatures who are beneath me.

Princess Luna: How dare you?

Nega-Sean: Oh, I dare a lot, sister.

Princess Celestia: Wait till I tell Sean, Twilight and the Defenders about you.

Nega-Sean: So you know my little half-brother. Hmmhmmhmm. Is he also your boyfriend like with that meddling female Thea?

Princess Celestia: Half-brother?

Princess Luna: Boyfriend?

Nega-Sean: Oh, yes. Sean and I go way back. I'm actually an dark energy being from another dimension and was then brought further to life by my allpowerful mother: the evil fairy, Maleficent.

Princess Luna: If this Sean defeated you many times, he will do it again.

Nega-Sean: (_giggles_)

Princess Luna: What's so funny?

Nega-Sean: So you think he'll defeat me again. Then you would be heartbroken when you find out he's dead.

Princess Celestia: What? No. You lie!

(_Sad music plays while he's telling_.)

Nega-Sean: Would I ever lie about something like this? So you don't know he died during his mission in Middle-Earth. The Balrog took him and they fell together in the deep caverns of the Mines of Moria. The idiot still thought his wish would come true and the funniest thing, you should have seen poor, sweet Thea's face when she saw her lover falling to his doom. Then I will come to free her from this pain perminantly.

(_Tears came from Celestia's eyes when hearing all this._)

Princess Celestia: You're a monster.

Nega-Sean: So I'm the monster. Perhaps. I can except criticism most of the time.

Princess Luna: Then we will fight for him and his wish.

Nega-Sean: Ha! Brave alicorns. Then fight the darkness. Don't you know anything about all this? This war and the big one are all part of a great gift and everybody who's worth it will see it.

Princess Luna: What is darkness according to you and your people?

Nega-Sean: It's the black emptiness that's always been here. It is like a despair destroying the worlds. And we are using it and are trying to help it.

Princess Celestia: But why?

Nega-Sean: Because people who have no hope are easy to control. And whoever has the control, has the POWER.

Princess Luna: Who are you really?

Nega-Sean: I'm a servant of the true leader of all this. I asked him to do this in honor to him.

Princess Celestia: Who is he?

Nega-Sean: Lord Xehanort.

Princess celestia: You work with Xehanort?

Nega-Sean: I'm his lieutenant and you will all fall to my hands.

Princess Celestia: No! You won't. You may have made it possible to surprise us and get through our defenses, but now that you so foolishly revealed yourself... (_Princess Celestia'and Nega-Sean used their horn and keyblade to struggle against each other._) me and my sister can protect our subjects from YOU!

(_The princesses are immediatly attacking Nega-Sean and he also showed his great strength. An epic battle between two alicorns and one demon. Some of his soldiers saw everything and are cheering for him. The battle went on and on._)

Princess Celestia: Nega-Sean, you will be punished for what you did to others.

(_But then a beam of darkness went straight to the princesses. They're horns were covered in dark crystals._ _Nega-Sean was impressed. He thought he did that, but then he looked from above and saw King Sombra on a large crystal._)

Nega-Sean: Huh? Yes! Well done!

Princess Celestia: What is this?

Nega-Sean: Sorry to ruin this moment, but I won't allow any alicorn magic to ruin my plans. Let me first introduce you to some old enemies. King Sombra! Queen Chrysalis! Sunset Shimmer! The Diamond Dogs! Gilda the Gryphon! Garble the Dragon! And your most dangerous foe, Lord Tirek!

Princess Luna: You asked help from our enemies?! You're insane!

Nega-Sean: Scary! Merciless! Smart! But never insane.

Princess Luna: Where are the guards?

Nega-Sean: (_laughs and ties them together_) I will be your bodyguard tonight, sweetcheeks.

Princess Celestia: This is an outrage!

Nega-Sean: No. It's my great plan to steal the throne and everyone will see it and hear it. First, ponyville, then all of Equestria and then the whole universe!

(_This, absolutely, looks bad for the princesses. Meanwhile in Isengard, Saruman is sending his army to Helms Deep and has another plan._)

Saruman: (_to an Orc_) Send out your Warg riders!

(_Shadows of wolf-like creatures are seen. During that time, everything's quiet in Fangorn Forest and Treebeard and the little defenders are still trying to find the other Defenders. One of them sees something._)

Benjamin Stilton: Look! There's smoke in the distance.

Treebeard: There's always smoke coming from Isengard these days.

Pandora: Isengard?

Treebeard: There was a time when Saruman came into the forest and showed care to things that grow. But now he only gives about metal and wheels. Very dangerous plays for little heroes. I promised Sean and the rest I would keep you all safe. And I will.

Pinocchio: But we must do something to stop Saruman.

Treebeard: Maybe. And maybe not.

Pippin: A whole army leaves Isengard. The war of Middle-Earth has begun.

Treebeard: Maybe I can tell you one of my poems.

(_Meanwhile, Me and some of the Defenders are moving to Helms Deep._)

Grumpy: (_to most of the Defenders_) It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men.

(_Rarity smiles and looks back to me._)

Me: It's the beards.

(_I made an invisible beard with my right hand. Rarity shh's me her mouth to keep me quiet so Grumpy don't hear me._)

Grumpy: This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women...

(_Rarity and some other girls smiled and then looking up to Grumpy, who makes his arms go out, as to show an explosion._)

Grumpy: ...and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground...

(_The Defenders and Grumpy are laughing._)

Grumpy: Which is, of course, ridiculous.

(_His horse neighs and then takes off, sending Grumpy flying off the horse onto the ground. Some refugee women "Oh!" at him, and Rapunzel runs to him laughing. I also laughed._)

Grumpy: It's all right. Nobody panic.

(G_rumpy tries to get up but then Rapunzel helps him up the rest of the way._)

Twilight Sparkle: Thea would absolutely miss your laugh. I spoke with her. She really misses you.

Me: Thanks, Twilight. You're a good friend. As soon as we're at Minas Tirith, everything will be alright.

Twilight Sparkle: There's something else you need to know. Before the little ones where kidnapped, Skeleton Will came to help us.

Me: So noble of him.

Twilight Sparkle: Then it would make you cry when you hear he's dead.

Me: Dead? No. Who is responsible?

Twilight Sparkle: An Uruk-hai named Lurtz, but we dealt with him.

Me: That's good. Many people don't deserve death, not even Skeleton Will.

(_Suddenly some of the animal Defenders feel something's not right._)

Me: What's the matter? Do you feel an earthquake coming or something else?

(_Me and some guards were checking out. The horses feel really uncomfortable. Suddenly, without us knowing, a wolf-like creature with an orc attacked from a cliff and killed on of the guards. Me, Legolas and Twilight Sparkle came into action and defeated the orc and his creature._)

Legolas: A scout!

Twilight Sparkle: What is that?

(_I ran as fast as I can to the rest._)

King Theoden: What's the trouble?

Me: Warg! We're under attack!

(_The refugees are scared when they hear that. The Defenders are ready for battle._)

Me: Archers to the front! The rest mounts a horse! Quadrapeds and fast-runners, run! I also need some to protect the villagers and lead them to Helms Deep.

(_The Archers go to the front and they see a whole pack of Warg Riders coming to us. The horse riders go as fast as they can. The Archers already began to shoot arrows to kill some Wargs. The horse riders and the Warg Riders come closer to each other and began a huge battle. At that moment, Gimli and grumpy fell from their horses. The Archers also tooke some horses to ride. During the battle, a Warg saw Gimli and Grumpy._)

Gimli: Come on. Bring your pretty face to me axe.

(_The Warg snarls and began to run to the two dwarves, but the Warg got hit by an arrow from Hawkeye._)

Grumpy: He was ours to take on!

(_Another Warg appeared and they killed it but landed on them. The rest are still fighting while Grumpy and Gimli have problems of their own. Each enemy who comes to them is killed by them but makes the weight on them heavier. Suddenly another Warg appeared ready to kill them, but Robin Hood saw it and shoot an arrow to kill it. The fight goes on until there are no more Warg Riders left. Meanwhile, the villagers and the Defenders who protect them finally made it to Helms Deep. The guards opened the gates to let the refugees enter. Also me and the other Defenders arrived._)

Eowyn: So few soldiers have returned.

Me: Luckily all the members of my team survived. It's a pity for Theoden's soldiers. We paid with many lives. Now everybody must be ready for the battle that comes. If we succeed, then it's on to Minas Tirith.

Twilight Sparkle: If they're Orcs like the last time, they won't be that kind of a problem.

Gimli: Saruman's army is no rabble of mindless Orcs or Heartless. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad.

Me: Anyway, we better get ready.

(_At night, we prepare ourselves for the war. I was also preparing myself, then my friends came to me._)

Applejack: It's good to have you back, partner.

Donald Duck: We could never had done it without you.

Me: Thank you, my friends. What would I be without you?

(_The dwarves came in to get theri chain mail on._)

Gimli: By the time we get this atrocity... (_his falls on the floor, about 6 inches too long like from the others._)

Grumpy: It's a little tight across the chest.

(_A horn is heard._)

Legolas: That is no orc horn.

Soldier: Send for the king. Open the gates!

(_An army of Elves came through the gate. Everybody looked in awe._)

King Theoden: How is this possible?

Haldir: I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought together. We come to honor that allegiance.

(_Me and the Defenders came down the stairs and couldn't believe what we saw._)

Me: You're most welcome.

(_I hugged him and it's alright for him. Aragorn did the same._)

Haldir: We are proud to fight alongside Men once more.

(_That night, everybody waits for the Uruk-hai that are seen in the distance. Everybody's standing in position, well most of them at least._)

Grumpy: You could have picked a better spot.

(_The army is getting closer and closer. The villagers are in the caves. Then they stopped at the walls._)

Grumpy: Can someone tell me what's going on? (_tries to see everything_)

Robin Hood: Shall I describe it or shall I put you on my shoulders?

Grumpy: (_laughs_)

(_The Uruk-hai are roaring in an attempt to scare us. But the Archers are ready to wait for the perfect moment to shoot their arrows. Then one of the archers accidently shoots an arrow and killed one of the Uruk-hai. Enraged, the Uruk-hai roared louder and attack immediatly. The other archers immediatly shoot their arrows as many as possible. Then came some Uruk-hai with ladders._)

Me: Ladders!

Grumpy: Good!

(_Many are ready to take down the ladders, some of the Defenders are doing a competition 'Who kills the most enemies._)

Grumpy: I'm at three!

Robin Hood: Twenty!

Grumpy: Huh?! I won't be defeated by a fox!

(_The battle goes on and on. Then the Uruk-hai were using bombs to destroy the outer wall. An Uruk-hai with a flare ran really fast to the bombs._)

Me: (_saw the Uruk-hai with the flare_)Legolas! Twilight! Kill him! Kill him!

(_Twilight and Legolas shoot arrows and use magic to kill the Uruk-hai, but he was not dead. The Uruk-hai kept moving and mad it to the bombs. A huge bang was unleashed and the outer wall was destroyed. The other Uruk-hai are moving in. We landed on the ground._)

Grumpy: Look out! (_jumps from above on the Uruk-hai._)

Me: Grumpy!

(_Grumpy kills many Uruk-hai, then loses his balance and falls in the water. The archers began to shoot. Then the rest attacked._)

Me: CHAAAAAARGE!

(_The war went on and on. It goes for hours. Meanwhile in Fangorn Forest, Treebeard and the little Defenders were still walking._)

Treebeard: … and those squirrels were always so ticklish. (_laughs, then stops laughing because he saw something._)

(_Many trees were cut down._)

Treebeard: Many of these trees were my friends. Trees that I've known when they were nut and acorn.

Benjamin Stilton: I'm really sorry, Treebeard.

Treebeard: They had voices of their own. (_Then on a sudden he looked at Isengard which was not far from them._) Saruman. A wizard should know better. (_becomes angry and yells. His yelling was heard everywhere in the forest._) There are no curses or words in Elvish, Entish or the tongue of Men for this treachery.

Pandora: Look the trees are moving.

Treebeard: They've got some business to handle with the Orcs. We will help our friends, but first we're going to Isengard with rock and stone.

(_Then the Ents cam out of Fangorn to help Treebeard and the little Defenders._)

Benjamin Stilton: Wow.

Oliver (from Oliver and Company): Yeah.

Treebeard: Boeraroem. Come, my friends. Let us rid this world from this evil. The last march of the Ents.

(_Meanwhile, me and the Defenders where still protecting Helms Deep. There were more and more and some tried to open the gate with a battering ram, but we won't let them win. To stop the battering ram, me and Grumpy were standing on a wall._)

Grumpy: C'mon, we can take them. Piece of cake.

Me: It's a long way.

Grumpy: (_looks_) Toss me.

Me: What?

Grumpy: Toss me, I can't jump this far. But don't tell anyone especially not the fox archer.

Me: Not a word.

(_I tossed him and then I jumped and we fought against the Uruk-hai to win more time. The others were fighting as hard as they can. Then suddenly when all hope seems to be lost, Gandalf arrived with the Rohirrim. And so together, we fought against the Uruk-hai army and won this battle. But there are still Uruk-hai left and they flee into the forest. They were suddenly killed by trees. We looked in shock and awe._)

Robin Hood: Final score: 42. The same as Legolas.

Grumpy: (_sitting on a dead Uruk_) 42. That's not bad for a humanoid fox. I actually did not bad with 43.

(_Then Robin Hood shoots an arrow between Grumpy's legs._)

Robin Hood: 43.

Grumpy: He was already dead.

Robin Hood: He was twitching.

Grumpy: He was twitching because he's got my pickaxe embedded in his nervous system!

(_Grumpy pushes his pickaxe back and forth making the dead Uruk move._)

Me: We won this battle. Now we must first go to Isengard to deal with Saruman and to stop his Uruk hatchery. Then we move to Minas Tirith to help them.

(_Meanwhile, the Ents are attacking Isengard. Saruman was totally surprised. The Orcs are quickly attacking. They most of the time bring down some Ents with ropes or shoot fira arrows at them, but Treebeard is always there to help his comrades._)

Treebeard: Break the dam! Release the river!

(_The Ents broke the dam and the water came faster to the tower of Orthanc. Because the Ents are so big, they're strong against the power of the waterstream._)

Treebeard: Hold on, little heroes!

(_We travelled through the forest and we're finally at Isengard. We saw that Isengard was flooded, but we also saw our friends._)

Pinocchio: We won.

Mowgli: Look! (_saw us_)

Pippin: (_laughs_)

Benjamin Stilton: Welcome to Isengard.

Grumpy: You rascals! We were searching for you and now you've one a battle.

Pandora: We're sitting on the field of victory.

Marie (from the Aristocats): It was also thanks to Treebeard.

Treebeard: My friends. Sean, you're finally here. Metal and wheel, rock and stone, I can master. But there's still a wizard and his assistant to deal with, locked in their tower.

(_We looked to the top of the tower._)

Me: (_silently_) Come on. Show yourself.

Gandalf: Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous.

Gimli: Well, let's just have his head and be done with it.

Gandalf: No. We need him alive. We need him to talk.

Saruman: _(v.o.) _You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, _(shows himself on the top of the tower)_and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?

Théoden: We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace.

Saruman: Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc, the Keys of Barad-dur. Or perhaps the key of Dark Beauty Castle itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!

Gandalf: Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel.

Saruman: So you have come here for information. I have some for you.

_(Saruman lifts up his Palantír and gazes into it.)_

Saruman: Something festers in the heart of the Dark realm. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has also seen it. _(puts the Palantír back down)_ Our attack will come soon. You're all going to die.

Grima Wormtongue: And there's no one who can stop our ultimate goal.

King Theoden: Grima. You don't need to follow him. You were once a man of Rohan.

Grima Womrtongue: I'm sorry, my liege. But I gained something better: the promise to live as a king for an eternity.

Me: We're going to give you this one chance to stop. Surrender now and you shall be spared.

Saruman: Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it! (_sends down a giant fire-ball_)

Twilight Sparkle: He's attacking us!

Me: Then come on, Saruman. Come and get us.

(_A battle against Saruman and Grima was started. Saruman used his dangerous magic spells like shooting lightning from his hand, fireballs and shockwaves. He can even hel himself. While Grima uses two swords and throws bombs. We defeated them after a while, destroyed his machines and moved to Minas Tirith who were already at war.__ A large army of Orcs, Heartless and trolls arrived on the Fields of Pelennor. Some important villains are Gothmog, Azog, Shelob, the Mouth of Sauron and, of course the Nazgul._)

Merlin: (_to Thea_) Look at this. Such a dangerous army. Not only Orcs, Heartless and trolls, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the south, Mercenaries from the coast. They've already broke through the defenses of Osgiliath. Now it's up to us.

Thea Stilton: But we also have people with magic in our team. Doesn't that have an advantage? Merlin?

Merlin: Sauron aslo sends his most deadliest servant. The one who leads thearmies of Mordor. The one they say no man can kill him. The Witch-King of Angmar. You've met him before.

(_Thea looks puzzled to Merlin_)

Merlin: He stabbed Benjamin and Frodo on Weathertop.

(_A flashback was shown the night when Benjamin got stabbed._)

Merlin: He's the lord of the Nazgul. The greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair.

Rainbow Dash: Then we better watch out.

Tarzan: We'll be ready.

(_But Thea was still sad. Meanwhile, the Orcs began to launch the catapults. They're using the towers to get closer to the wall and for the gate they used they're large wolf-shaped battering ram, Grond. When the towers arrived, the fight already begins. Many are guarding the gates, but the battering ram is too strong. Big armored Trolls came inside. But the Gondorian soldiers also launched their catapults and kill many enemies. One boulder came straight to Gothmog, but it missed it's target. Then suddenly loud screeches were heard._)

Faramir: Nazgul!

(_The Nazgul now used their flying fell beasts to destroy some of the catapults and kill many soldiers._)

Gothmog: Move into the city. Kill everyone in your path.

(_The Orcs, Wargs, Trolls and Heartless are moving into the city and kill soldiers._)

Merlin: Retreat! The city is breached. Fall back to the second level! Get the women and children out. Get them out! Retreat!

Soldier: Come on. Come on! Take them down!

Merlin: Fight! Fight to the last man! Fight for your lives!

(_Then suddenly the Witch-King on his fell beast landed before some of the Defenders._)

Merlin: Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your masters!

Witch-King: Do you not know death when you see it, old man? This is my hour. (_His sword begins to flame._)

Merlin: Watch out! (_uses his cane to cast magic spells, then he was brought to the ground because of the Witch-King's power._)

Witch-King: You and your heroes have failed. Every world in the univers will fall.

(_Then suddenly when all hope seems to be lost, a horn was heard. The Witch-King flys away towards the sound. Me and the other Defenders have arrived and saw the disastrous destruction. Most of them were nervous and afraid._)

Gimli: There's plenty for both of us. May the best dwarf win.

Eowyn: Courage, fellas. Courage for our friends.

Gothmog: Form ranks, you maggots. Form ranks! Pikes in front. Archers behind.

(_I bared my teeth at the enemy and then I'm trying to bolster my friends' courage. I was also wearing my coat with hood._)

Me: Defenders! Riders of Rohan! We're about to face Sauron's best army. It's okay to be scared, but we must never lose hope. Today, we'll save Minas Tirith and her citizens from everlasting torment. Let them feel our spears, our swords, our shields an our wrath. Today, we fight for Gondor!

King Theoden: Forth Eorlingas!

(_Horns are heard and they ride towards the enemies. The Orcs are beginning to shoot arrows to kill many soldiers of Rohan. When we got there, we killed many enemies. We keep on fighting for a whole hour._)

Eomer: Drive them to the river!

King Theoden: Make safe the city!

(_But we waved too soon. A large group of Mumakil (huge elephants with four tusks) arrived in the distance. We must fall back in position to attack the Haradrim._)

King Theoden: Re-form the line! Re-form the line!

(_We came closer to the Mumakil, but because their so big they attacked with their tusks and stamp with their feet. We must shoot them in the heads and use swords to attack their legs. Meanwhile, some of the Defenders enter the city to kill the other enemies. When that's happened, they arrived at a place where the other Defenders are._)

Nala: Look! The others are here!

Fluttershy: And we're not the only ones.

(_Every little Defender except Benjamin arrived._)

Thea Stilton: Pandora! You're okay! Where's Benjamin?

Pandora: On the fields of Pelennor. He and some others are fighting huge elephants.

Iron Man: They need our help.

Thea Stilton: Let's move!

(_Meanwhile Robin Hood was fighting Orcs, then a Mumakil comes his way. He and Legolas are climbing quickly on the arrows on the legs. They killed Haradrim and they were counting._)

Legolas: 33, 34...

Robin Hood: 34, 35...

(_Then they__grab hold of the rope holding the platform on the Oliphaunt's back. Swinging off, they cut the rope and let the platform fall over the side, pulling them up to the creature's back. Running up to the Oliphaunt's head they string both three arrows and shoot them into the beast's skull, bringing it down. Legolas and Robin Hood slide off the trunk, landing safely on the ground in front of Gimli and Grumpy._)

Grumpy: That still only counts as one! Come on, then! Come on.

(_Many were also fighting the important villains: Gothmog uses his mace and his war skills, Azog fights with his mace against Thorin, some are fighting the giant spider: Shelob. The Mouth of Sauron was also a big match with his dark powers._)

Mouth of Sauron: Mordor will conquer everything.

(_Then suddenly the Nazgul appeared and the Witch-King came in front of Frodo and Benjamin._)

Witch-King: Feast on their flesh.

(_Then Eowyn and Thea arrived before him._)

Thea Stilton: I will kill you if you touch them.

Witch-King: Do not come between the Nazgul and his prey.

(_Thea aided by Eowyn fought against the fell beast first, Eowyn cut it's head off and fell to the ground. Then the Witch-King attacks with sword and a flail dangerously. After a couple of minutes, Thea was falling to the ground._)

Witch-King: (_Grabs Thea's neck_) Fool. No man can kill me! Die now.

(_Benjamin stabbed a knife in the Witch-King's back. His blade knife crumbles into nothing and he falls to the ground, holding his right arm in pain._)

Thea Stilton: I'm no man. (_With a cry, together Eowyn and Thea defeated the Witch-King. But when the villains are defeated doesn't mean they're dead, they just failed. The battle still went on._)

Me: There are too many, Aragorn.

Aragorn: I can take all of them.

Me: You and what army?

Aragorn: This army.

(_Then he summoned the army of the dead to aid him and kill many enemies. After an hour, we finally won. There were many wounded persons and alas many dead soldiers of Gondor and Rohan. I feel sorry for the people who love them. I was searching for Thea, I looked everywhere on the battlefield._)

Me: Thea! Thea!

(_And then I found her. I glanced over towards a dead Mumak and pushed a dead body off of Thea._)

Me: (_took Thea in my arms._) Thea.

Thea Stilton: (_weakly_) Ge... Geronimo?

Me: No. It's me. (_crying_) It's Sean.

Thea Stilton: (_she was surprised and cried_) (_weakly_) You... You're alive? How can that be?

Me: It doesn't matter. I found you.

Thea Stilton: (_weakly_) How... How are the others?

Me: Everything's alright with them.

Thea Stilton: Are you going to leave me?

Me: No. I'm going to look after you.

(_I grabbed a cloak and cover Thea with it. A couple of minutes later, the others found me surprised that I'm alive and took Thea in the city to heal her. After two hours, she was fully recovered. But there was no time to rest, we still had one thing to do._)

Me: Finally, it has come to this. I know it's going to fast, but we were gone for almost a whole month.

Flounder: Was it a whole month? That surprises me.

Me: We must get rid of the Ring immediatly. We're travelling to the Black Gate.

(_Gimli coughs out smoke in surprise._)

Me: We're going to Mordor. We must face Sauron's army on the plains of Gorgoroth. We must also defeat himself. And then throw the Ring into the lava.

Faramir: How were you going to do that?

Me: Now that we're together again, we must achieve succes. I think. But there's one thing I'm still worried about.

Wolverine: What is it?

Me: We haven't faced Smaug yet.

Trap Stilton: The dragon?!

Me: Yes. It's odd that he's not here. Something's going on here. I can feel it.

Aragorn: We must be fast. We've got safety in numbers.

Grumpy: Maybe a chance to avoid death. Small chance of succes. What are we waiting for?

Me: Pack your things. We travel to Mordor.

King Theoden: You can't do this alone. Rohan and Gondor will help you.

Me: I don't want to risk more dead people.

Faramir: You need them, Sean. Then the chance gets be bigger to defeat Sauron.

Me: Alright. But be careful.

(_We travelled through Ithilien straight to the Black Gate. There it was. Guarded by Orcs._)

Me: Let the lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!

(_Everything's quiet and then the gates opened. A large army of Orcs and Heartless came through. We were ready._)

Me: Archers and Bruisers attack!

(_They followed my every command and we must keep on fighting to get to the plains of Gorgoroth. We fought for an hour and then suddenly He arrives. Sauron has finally got his physical form._)

Sauron: So. The heroes have arrived. Do you really think you can come uninvited in my realm and destroy what's mine?

Me: Sauron. Your actions against the free people of Middle-Earth deserve death. But I'm not like you. So we stop you and destroy that Ring.

Sauron: Fool! I'm allpowerful. Even without the Ring.

Me: You were once defeated by a mere man. I don't think you can handle a group of talented heroes.

Sauron: That problem will be solved right now.

(_During the war, we also fight Sauron with his super powerful attacks. Many heroes fell on the ground, but we never give up. After one hour and a half we defeated him. Now we only need to destroy the Ring._)

Sauron: Someone stop them!

(_We were almost at the entrance of Mount Doom, until..._)

Gollum: Clever heroes to climb so high!

(_Gollum attack us and Frodo dropped the Ring accidently._)

Gollum: Mustn't go that way. Mustn't hurt the precious.

Frodo: But you once swore on the precious. Smeagol promised!

Gollum: Smeagol lied.

(_A battle against Gollum began. He was a dangerous fighter: hitting us, throw rocks and bite us. After a couple of minutes we defeated him._)

Me: Quickly! The Ring!

Sauron: Nazgul! Protect your master's ring.

(_The Nazgul arrived, but luckily Gandalf summoned the eagles of Gwaihir. Thea ran with the Ring to the Crack of Doom. I followed her._)

Me: Thea!

Thea Stilton: I'm here, Sean!

(_She holds the Ring before her._)

Me: Destroy it! Throw it in the fire! What are you waiting for? Just let it go!

(_Then suddenly voices were heard by Thea, she's about to be hypnotized._ _But I saw what's going to happen._)

Thea Stilton: The Ring is mine.

Me: No. Thea. Don't become like Gollum. Free yourself from it. You're not evil. You're our friend.

(_Thea began to fight against herself. We were hoping for her. Then finally,she threw the Ring with all her might in the lava. The Ring was finally destroyed and a hug shockwave was created in Mordor. But we must get out of here, because the lava rises. With the help of the flying Defenders and the eagles we landed on safer ground._)

Thea Stilton: We did it. It's done.

Me: Yes. We finally did it.

Sauron: NOOOOOO! You will pay one day. (_disappears somehow._)

(_At Minas Tirith, everybody waved for us. I wore a special hat for fun._)

Aragorn: Thank you, my friends. Mordor is destroyed. The enemies are defeated, but their leaders went also in a strange way back to the Realm of Darkness. But that doesn't mean I'm leaving the team. I will always aid you in your quests, but I must also protect this world from danger.

Me: And we will always help you with that.

King Theoden: I also want to thank you for protecting my people.

Michiel Mostrey: It was no big deal. I'm most of all glad that my friend is still alive.

Lord Elrond: The free people of Middle-Earth are grateful to you. We will be forever in your debt.

(_We were leaving Minas Tirith, but then somepony arrived._)

Sunset Shimmer: Forever in your debt, yeah right. But that doesn't mean you've won.

Me: A unicorn in Middle-Earth?

Sunset Shimmer: You may have destroyed that ring, but we will always find a way to reforge it for our ultimate goal. Meanwhile, the world of ponies is finally about to fall.

Me: Yeah, Yeah. Do whatever you want. We're going home.

(_Then Sunset Shimmer disappears. We were about to go home, but then I stopped and I also stopped the rest because I realised something._)

Me: Did you hear what she just said?

Thea Stilton: Sure, the world of ponies is finally about to fall.

Me: What does she mean by that?

Thea Stilton: I... I don't know.

(_Spike then sneezed fire on Trap's foot._)

Me: I smell a rat.

Trap Stilton: I smell something too. (_sees the fire on his foot and began to panic._) Waah. Get it off! Get it off!

(_Dumbo then sprayed some water on his feet._)

Trap Stilton: Phew. Thank you, Dumbo.

Me: Everybody come here. Thea, a world where ponies live. That was Equestria, right?

Thea Stilton: Yes. Nega-Sean and his team freed Discord there and we saved the Mane 6.

Twilight Sparkle: Then we became members of the team and later reformed Discord.

Me: Who was that female unicorn we just met?

Twilight Sparkle: That was Sunset Shimmer. She was once a student of Princess Celestia until she betrayed her.

Me: That was Sunset Shimmer?

Twilight sparkle: Mmmhmm.

Thea Stilton: Can I speak with you for a minute? You know what?

Me: What?

Thea stilton: I think Princess Celestia is in grave danger while we're gone.

Twilight Sparkle: Maybe there's a possibility that the intruder will steal the Elements of Harmony.

Thea Stilton: That's the first mistake we've made since that fellow who sold us that antique vase.

Me: Well, buying that vase was no mistake. That's gonna be worth a lot of money to us someday.

Thea Stilton: Well, maybe you're right. Come on, let's go.

Me: Say, wait a minute. Maybe they won't release the princesses and give the Elements back to us.

Thea Stilton: What do you mean they won't give back the Elements and the princesses? We're going to save them or I'll eat your special hat.

Me: (_shook her hand_) That's what I call determination. (_hit her back_) Come on.

(_Then she hitted my back. I stood back. And we we're about to travel to Equestria. Meanwhile in Ponyville, everything goes bad. Many ponies are captured._)

Mayor Mare: This is a disgrace. Who is responsible for this?

(_Suddenly Nega-Sean appeared and the Equestria villains. And worst of all, Smaug also joined the group. Everypony was afraid. Nega-sean walked around and smiled sinister when he sees Derpy._)

Nega-Sean: Citizens of Ponyville. We've arrived to make this world belong to us. Resistance is useless.

Cheerilee: Wait till Princess Celestia knows this.

Nega-Sean: Oh, my dear little pony. She already knows it and so is her sister.

(_Nega-Sean then orders Tirek to show the chained princesses. The ponies were shocked to see this._)

Nega-Sean: You see. This is the proof that the Lords of Shadow are unstoppable. Your beloved rulers have lost. And as soon as I also captured Cadence, there will be no hope for this world.

Mayor Mare: Stranger! As mayor of this town, I order you to stop this madness!

Nega-Sean: Ah, but there's a new order now. MY ORDER. Finally, you will be the first to bow to me!

Big Macintosh: We will never bow to people who capture our princesses!

Granny Smith: That's right!

Gilda the Griffon: Why doesn't that surprise me?

Nega-Sean: I you won't bow for a king, then you will cower before a DEVIL! SMAUG! Hear my words. If nothing goes as I want, then you will burn this whole world alive and I will be the greatest ruler IN THE WORLD! (_lightning shoots down and laughs_)

(_At that moment, we arrived. But there was something strange about us. I looke weird at the rest._)

Thea Stilton: Sean. Why are you looking at us like that?

Me: You... You... You're all ponies.

Geronimo Stilton: All of us except the Autobots.

Sideswipe: What can we say? We're giant robots who can transform into vehicules.

Thea Stilton: Look at us. We're naked.

Me: We're ponies. There's nothing weird about that.

Benjamin Stilton: But we weren't like this when we arrived here the first and second time.

Me: That's because the magic has returned. Or Donald's magic. For an example, when we're in Mouse Island, many of us are mice and when...

Twilight Sparkle: We don't have time for that now. The princesses need us.

(_Meanwhile Nega-Sean and the other villains are back in Canterlot to search for the Elements of Harmony._)

Nega-Sean: (_eating chips or French fries_ _with ketchup and mayonaise_) Now, dear princesses. I'm going to ask each of you a question. Answer me wrong and it'll be a French fry in your nose. First question: Mmm Where are the Elements of Harmony?

Princess Celestia: No. Not the Elements. You can't control their power.

Nega-Sean: Oh, I can't? Wrong answer. That's a fry in your nose.

(_Nega-Sean puts a French fry with ketchup in Princess Celestia's nose. Luna tried to hold her laugh._)

Nega-Sean: Question two: Is the Crystal Empire protected very well?

Princess Luna: You'll never get Cadence.

Nega-Sean: That's also a fry in your nose. This time with mayonaise. (_and he did that_) Alright! Final question: Do you really think the Defenders will save the universe from every villain?

Princess Celestia: We're absolutly sure. We have faith in them.

Nega-sean: Ha. This is getting funnier. Both a fry in the nose. You know, this is one of the best things made on the planet Earth: the chip: The British eat something with it to make it even more tastier. Wait a moment!

(_Nega-Sean and the other villains were bringing the princesses to a pond in the garden._)

Nega-sean: It's fish! Am I right?

(_The villains laugh._)

Nega-Sean: Let's taste one. Up you go. (_takes a fish and eats it_) Delicious.

Princess Luna: You're crazy.

Nega-Sean: Let's eat another one. (_takes another one_) Oh, a green one. Does it have a name? No. I think I call him 'Lunch'. Hello, Lunch. Time for you to get in the stomach. (_he ate it, but it was not delicious._) Let the green ones swim, they're not ripe yet. (_opens his mouth and laughs softly._)

(_Meanwhile, me and the Defenders fought against many enemies and are trying to enter the castle._)

Thug: Look, it's the Defenders. Let us destroy them.

Me: Keep fighting, my friends. We're almost there.

(_Meanwhile, Nega-Sean ate almost all the fishes._)

Nega-Sean: I'm almost full. Almost.

Princess Celestia: Stop! Please. Don't eat another one.

Nega-sean: Then answer me. Are the Elements in the same place when Discord arrived at those stained glass windows? Canterlot Tower?! Yes? (_puts a fish in his mouth_) Behind a door locked by magic?

Princess Celestia: Yes.

Nega-Sean: (_indistinctly_) Who has the key?

Princess Celestia: What?

Nega-Sean: (_spits out the fish_) Where's the key?

Princess Celestia: (_says nothing_)

Nega-Sean: Still stubborn? (_swallows the fish_)

Princess Celestia: You murderer! When I'm free I'm going to get you and kill you. You'll pay!

(_Nega-Sean grabs a pear and puts it in her mouth._)

Nega-Sean: Sorry, princess, but your answer was incorrect. Still you really think I was going keep that fish alive, did you?

(_But Celestia seems to become purple and tries to breath through her nose._)

Princess Luna: Sister!

Nega-Sean: Oh. (_pulls out the chips from her nose and she kept breathing._) Alright, everyone to Canterlot Tower.

(_They arrived at the tower and the door of the elements._)

Queen Chrysalis: How are we going to open it?

Nega-Sean: Let me think. I got it. Creel!

(_Nega-Sean also hired Carl "Crusher" Creel a.k.a. Absorbing man to absorb a bit of Celestia's power in case. Absorbing Man and Nega-Sean both held their hand on her hand and absorbed a bit of her powers. Then they both aim at the lock and opened the door._)

Nega-Sean: Thank you, Carl. You are most helpful. You can go back to the master or help me. Finally, the Elements are mine. Now I can transform them into the Elements of Darkness.

Me: (_hooded_) That's what you think.

Nega-Sean: Who are you?

Me: (_hooded_) Doesn't really matter does it?

King Sombra: Are we going to kill that stranger?

Nega-Sean: That's fine. That voice sounds familiar, but the cloak confuses me.

Mickey Mouse: Defenders attack!

Nega-Sean: They're here! Take them down!

Me: Thea grab the Elements.

Thea Stilton: I'm on my way.

Nega-Sean: Look at them! The Ponyfenders! (_laughs hysterically_)

Thea Stilton: Alright, Nega-Sean. Give me those Elements and release Celestia and Luna.

Nega-Sean: So you found out, eh? Well, if it's these Elements you want, then you're just out of luck.

(_Grabs the Elements really fast._)

Nega-Sean: Give them back!

(_The other Defenders are fighting the other villains. While Nega-sean follows Thea. Suddenly he grabs her, but she bites in his leg._)

Nega-Sean: AAAAAW. Why, you little...

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Gilda! Come and get me!

Gilda the Griffon: You'll pay for betraying me.

(_Nega-Sean follows Thea to Princess celestia's bedroom_)

Nega-Sean: Give me those Elements now.

(_Thea hides them, but now Nega-Sean comes closer. Thea doesn't know where he's going with this. While the other Defenders are fighting against the other villains, Nega-Sean tries to grab the Elements from Thea. She will not hand them over. Then Nega-Sean tries something else._)

Thea Stilton: Stop it. Stop. Stop. (_laughs, then laughs even more._)

(_Nega-Sean tries to take the Elements by tickling her._)

Thea Stilton: (_laughs_) Help! (_laughs_) Geronimo! (_laughs hysterically_)

(_It kept on for a few minutes. Then Nega-Sean finally has the Elements back._)

Queen Chrysalis: All your love will be mine.

Nega-Sean: (_shows the Elements_) Haha!

Queen Chrysalis: Hoho!

Me: (_hooded_) (_took the Elements from Nega-Sean_.) Hihi!

Nega-Sean: Hey!

(_Then Thea arrives still laughing. I gave the Elements back to Thea, still laughing she hides them. Nega-Sean tickled her again and it became to much for her._)

Thea Stilton: (_laughs more and gives the Elements to Nega-Sean._) I can't stand it. (_laughs_)

Nega-Sean: Yes. Now, get out before I rip you all to pieces.

(_There was knocked on the door._)

Nega-Sean: Who's that?!

(Unicorn): Somepony!

Me: (_hooded_) Just in the nick of time. Now we'll get justice. Come in, my friend. You're just the pony that I'm looking for.

(_But the unicorn was Sunset Shimmer_.)

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah and you're just the stranger that I'm looking for.

Me: (_hooded_) Oh, thank you. This man... (_then realises it's Sunset Shimmer_) Ohoh.

(_Thea was still laughing. I used my finger to touch Thea and then I'm pointing to Sunset Shimmer. She looks at Sunset Shimmer, then laughs harder and points to her. But then she stops laughing because she realised who's standing there. We were surrounded by the villains._)

Sunset Shimmer: I told you yoyo's before: The world of ponies will fall.

Me: Uh, guys. I think we first retreat and think of a new plan.

Nega-Sean: Do whatever you want, you won't win this time.

Garble the Dragon: Yeah, the train just left 10 minutes ago.

Me: It did? Well, maybe we can try and catch it. (_The defenders began to run_) We'll be right back!

(_The villains attacked us with magic, we ran to a safer place to think of a new plan._)

Gilda the Griffon: Look at them go.

Nega-Sean: Ha! You can't see them in dust.

(_As we ran, a cloud of dust came behind us fast. Nega-Sean looked weird when he saw that while the others go back in the castle. We ran as fast as we can to Fluttershy's house, then I fell in a hilarious way in the water. Above us, the dragon Smaug watches over Ponyville. We looked in awe._)

Me: My God, brother. What have you done?

(_Do you want to know how our heroes will save the princesses and stop Nega-Sean? Then watch next episode for next time._)

THE END


End file.
